Sonic: The Sword of Light
by StarryEyes880
Summary: It's Sonic's birthday, and Sonic is given a mysterious present which has followed the generations of the Hedgehog Heroes. But a new gang of villains, the Royal Super Villain Service, are trying to get it. Can he protect it? By my little brother.
1. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Birthday Present

(Note: If you want to read more stories from StarryEyes880's brother, read_Crash Bandicoot and the Turtleheads_,_Crash Bandicoot and the Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot and the Plumber _or _Toontown: Gloomer. _But for now, presenting to you: StarryEyes880's _Sonic: The Sword of Light!_)

**Chapter 1: **A Mysterious Birthday Present

"Happy birthday!" everyone yelled at the Plaza of Station Square when Sonic the Hedgehog arrived. Today was Sonic's birthday, and everyone in Station Square came to celebrate Sonic's 15th birthday. "We've all got presents for you!" Sonic's friend, Christopher Thorndyke, told Sonic. First was Tails, who gave Sonic a robotic butler named Robo. "I made him so you wouldn't be busy when trouble was around," Tails explained. Then Knuckles gave Sonic a Secret Scope, which allowed Sonic to see hidden things. Then Jet the Hawk gave Sonic a new Extreme Gear board. Sonic loved it. After the party was over, Sonic went back home and relaxed. Sonic's new butler went to get the mail, and found a mysterious letter with a present. "What is it?" Sonic asked. So he opened the envelope and read the letter.

_What is the item in Sonic's package?_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sword of Light

**Chapter 2: **The Sword of Light

The letter said,

_Dear Mr. Sonic,_

_Happy 15__th__ birthday! And to celebrate, have this gift. But let me warn you, it's very rare. It's been in the hands of the Hedgehog Heroes for over 5 millenniums, and we can't let any bad guys get their hands on it, or the world could be doomed. Use it in the biggest times of danger._

_Signed,_

_Kong Fu_

Sonic remembers that Kong Fu was the Hedgehog Hero before Sonic was even born. Kong Fu was the 299th Hedgehog Hero in history. Sonic opened the present, and saw a blinding light. He picked up the gift. It looked like a sword, though it was glowing with light. "The Sword of Light!" Robo exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in a submarine deep under the sea, a gang of bad guys was searching for something. But no ordinary something, they were looking for the Sword of Light! "Keep searching!" Captain Bugsy the Cat yelled to his group. Bugsy was a green cat wearing pilot goggles on his head. He wore interesting gray gloves. The driver of the submarine, the evil Spooky the Hedgehog, grinned at his leader and looked back at the window. Spooky was part of the gang, the Royal Super Villain Service, when Bugsy's father was in charge. But Spooky had died in a plane crash when practicing for the treasure hunt they were gonna do. Then Starla the Fox looked on her radar and noticed where the sword was. "Captain!" she yelled. "Look where the sword is!" Bugsy looked on the radar and noticed the sword scanned at Sonic's house. "Next stop, Sonic's house!" Bugsy ordered, laughing evilly.

_Will the Royal Super Villain Service get the sword, or will Sonic protect it?_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3: The Legend

**Chapter 3: **The Legend

"What's the Sword of Light?" Sonic asked his robotic servant when he opened the package.

"Many years ago, the first Hedgehog Hero was born," Robo explained. "Legend says that the great spirits of Earth created the Sword of Light to help him battle against the greatest evil. After that, it was given to every Hedgehog Hero for a reason, so you're the next Hedgehog Hero." Sonic jumped, not believing it.

"Are you serious?" Sonic asked. Robo nodded his head.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelped as he fell off the couch. Then he stood up. "You can't be serious!" Sonic continued. Robo shook his head. Then his eyes turned red.

"Warning!" he yelled as the room flashed in red. "R.S.V.S. has returned! They come to get Sword of Light!"

"Bugsy's back, huh?" Sonic grinned. He cracked his knuckles. "I'd love a battle!" Sonic exclaimed.

Meanwhile, a blimp was flying high above Sonic's house. It was the blimp of the R.S.V.S., the Royal Super Villain Service. Captain Bugsy the Cat looked through the window. He saw a red light inside a small house.

"There he is!" Bugsy yelled. "Take a landing! We're getting that sword!"

_Uh-oh! The ultimate battle shall begin o Chapter 4!_

_Please R&R. No flames!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Showdown

**Chapter 4: **The Showdown

Ah-ha!" Sonic grinned as the Royal Super Villain Service's blimp landed. Captain Bugsy the Cat jumped out.

"Bugsy," Sonic said.

"We meet again, hedgehog," Bugsy smirked. "Give me the Sword of Light!"

"And let you rule the world?" Sonic taunted. "I'd rather have a battle!"

"It would be my pleasure," Bugsy agreed, grinning evilly.

After a while, the battle was heating up. Sonic and Bugsy were now on top of the blimp, exchanging punches and kicks! The sky was dark. Rain came down from the clouds as lightning struck the land. The blimp was high in the air.

"Can you do any better?" Sonic taunted as he kicked Bugsy.

"You don't know the half of it!" Bugsy smirked, laughing evilly. Soon his fur was turning black. Gray wings came out from behind him. Dark, scary glasses were on his eyes, which had turned black.

"I am Dark Bugsy!" he explained in a scary voice.

"And I'm Super Sonic!" Sonic added as he transformed into Super Sonic. Super Sonic tried to punch Dark Busy, but Dark Bugsy was quick and flew into the air. Super Sonic did a Super Spin Dash and crashed into Dark Bugsy, who fell back into the blimp and made a hole. The blimp went out of control and flew into the sky.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Dark Bugsy called out as he dropped huge dynamite big enough to blow up the planet. Super Sonic got out the Sword of Light and sliced it up.

"Things are back to normal," Super Sonic exclaimed as he winked.

The End The story is over! Now to a different story! Here are some upcoming events… 

**Mario Kart: EXtreme Dream Race 2: Digital Dimension – **_Chapter 6 – _Coming February 2008

**Plumber's Darkness 2: Evil's Revenge – **_Chapter 5 – _Coming This Weekend

**F-Zero Jr. – **_Chapter 3 – _Coming January 28th, 2008

**Benjamin Bandicoot: Reborn – **_Chapter 2 – _Coming February 2008

**Super Mario Galaxy: Space Armada – **Coming This Weekend

**The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot 4 – **Coming February 2008

Sorry to bother you, but here are some titles of some upcoming stories from other authors…

**Crash vs. Benjamin – **By: Super Saiyan Crash

**The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition 2.0 – **By: Hyrule King

**Crash Bandicoot Unlimited – **By: PhantomBen

_Please read and review._


End file.
